In Paradisum
by JeffC FTW
Summary: During the occupation, Weyoun is tired from dealing with Dukat and enjoys a sensual Risian program from none other than Quark.


**I never have done Weyoun or any other character with multiple partners, even if it's a holosuite program like in here. "Immortal Beloved" by Rose of the Vortaphiles is a known Tripod oneshot I always mention as inspiration, but this time is a story called "Field of Dreams" by someone named J.L Brumley. In it, a young dabo girl lusts after Weyoun and decided to invade a Risian holosuite program to get to him. The results are good. :) But this time Weyoun enjoys more than one girl in this program from Quark, which is a new challenge for me. Weyoun gets to be one lucky bastard in here, as my boyfriend said when I pitched this idea to him.**

 **I own nothing, just for multiple thrills. ;D The title isn't mine, either; it comes from the song by Sarah Brightman of the same name, which is in Latin and translated to mean "In Heaven".**

For the last two months since retaking Terok Nor, Weyoun had been thoroughly displeased with Dukat for his slow progress, and nothing to make him feel like anything was worthwhile. And Damar was more than he could bear, but he tolerated Dukat's favorite right hand for the sake of their alliance. Odo wasn't comfortable around him despite the respect, and Major Kira was wary of him.

And Quark, the Ferengi, was in every sense of the word obnoxious. All he could ever talk about was business and making profit, but at least he satisfied his customers. Nothing else aboard the station, ever since Dukat retook control, was satisfying enough that the Vorta were made with more than just diplomacy. Dabo wouldn't always be worthwhile; your luck always ran out, despite Weyoun winning that one time, and the exhilaration was enthralling.

"Well, Weyoun, the most important man on the station beside Gul Dukat..." His ears would not mistake the sarcasm, and it irritated him. "...doesn't seem to be happy outside the business walls, if you take my meaning."

"I tolerate Dukat, but he always makes promises he never intends to keep," Weyoun replied as he accepted a beverage he couldn't taste, but it was better than nothing at all. "I expect those mines to be down so we can get our reinforcements, but I will not tolerate his excuses."

"Promises, promises. That's never good business."

The Vorta snorted as he looked at the smirking Ferengi. He was no stranger to knowing that the bartender enjoyed seeing him frustrated. He always kept his exterior cool and collected, but Ferengi saw through just as well. That was all they had in common with the Vorta. "What's not good business, as well, is an unsatisfied customer. You should start having fun in the holosuites as means of blowing off steam," Quark suggested.

Weyoun leaned backward, interest on alert. Holosuites did indeed interest him, but he had never thought it possible because of the stories of how the users made fools of themselves in their blasted programs. He heard of Klingon battle programs, old Terran historic programs...and "disgusting" Risian sex programs.

"I believe a trip to Risa is in order, if you're interested, Weyoun," Quark drawled, baring his teeth in a devious grin. "A smooth one like yourself needs some relief and can get more than you ever asked for. You know what they say on Risa, 'your pleasure is our pleasure'."

He had to admit, it sounded...pleasing. Vorta - natural and clone alike - were allowed to having mating rituals, but seldom clones because of serving the Founders. But it wasn't like he would be having the rituals with actual women; he would only be getting relieved from grueling with Dukat. "Very well, you have my attention."

The program came two weeks later, and Quark had it ready for him, but by the time he arrived at the bar, he was surprised by the sight of two more familiar faces. "Odo, Major!" he exclaimed with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Trying your luck with one of Quark's legendary holosuite programs?" Kira replied, her face unchanged from cool, but he could have sworn he saw a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"For the first time. I heard so many interesting appraisals of the sort I decided to try my luck," Weyoun said, turning his attention to Odo who made him feel more overwhelmed and blessed, then bowed his head and left with his Jem'Hadar in tow to the holosuites upstairs. He heard Kira ask Quark what "the Vorta" was up to, to which the Ferengi declared confidentiality for the sake of his customers.

The program was activated by the time Weyoun arrived through the doors. His poor eyesight could not appreciate or understand, but he savored the feel and smell of the breeze. But for the one who could love the view, the grass was lush and emerald green, almost glimmering in the sunlight like the jewel itself. In the background was the sound of running water, from the great waterfall in the distance, the water itself glittering and delicate blue as the skies overhead. Weyoun saw a great tree before him, with a paradise of a bed laid out for him in sheer curtains and a long table of various items at his service. But that was not all.

Four women with the symbols on their foreheads stood before him. Risian women always wore the emblem of their planet on their foreheads, like Indian-Hindu women on Earth, according to his research. One woman was dark-skinned with black hair pulled out of her face, accented with a yellow flower - a plumeria, on planet Earth in tropical regions; her dress wrapped around her body, swirling in colors of black, white and yellow. Another was fair-skinned, as were the other two, but this one had short brown hair and soft matching eyes, dressed in royal amethyst purple accented with rich brown and soft lavender embellished accents that matched Weyoun's eyes. Her hair was set to the right side with a luscious purple flower, called an orchid on Earth.

The third, light-skinned woman was an average that was found everywhere except Asian Terran countries, her hair long and golden and also held up like the dark-skinned woman, set with multiple white florals, and her eyes the lightest shade of blue. Her wrapping dress was dark blue, light blue to match her eyes, and pale pink to nearly match her skin. As for the last girl, her wild red hair was placed with a green orchid to match her eyes, and she was dressed in exquisite green with vibrant red and a glowing lighter shade of green. All four of these women were the fruits of his eyes, if not aesthetically so.

Weyoun understood none of the details of these women, but to another person, they were irresistible.

"Welcome to Risa," the dark-skinned woman said, apparently in charge, giving him the traditional greeting of new guests that came in every day, "where your pleasure is our pleasure."

Weyoun nodded courteously. "Ladies, I thank you for welcoming me. May I have the honors of learning your names before we begin?" All four of them giggled but otherwise remained at his service. He felt his body begin to relax and thrum with excitement. The dark-skinned woman introduced herself as Candis. The brunette was Niteia, the redhead Aaryna, and the blonde was called Rosaire.

They all began to circle him, reaching out to run their soft hands over him, taking in the feel of his clothes, his hair and skin, and his ears - he stopped who it was with a look, and it was targeted towards Niteia. "A Vorta's ears is not to be stroked so lightly. It's sacred as a vow." She nodded and moved lower to his neck; a part of him was guilty for snapping at her.

"Undress, Weyoun," Candis told him with both her hands behind her back, smiling easily. On Risa, sexuality was open and loose, which Weyoun had no problem with as he had no intentions of having a serious mating anytime soon. Not that these women were real outside these walls.

"Would you ladies do the honors for me?" Weyoun asked seductively, allowing his eyes to dart between all four of them, smiling when they did. Both Candis herself as well as redhead Aaryna took his clothes off, giving the other two the opportunity to touch his body as each area of skin was exposed. They explored his strong back and nude buttocks, his chest and thighs; he felt his flesh rise and shiver with each caress, closed his eyes and melted into it.

"Niteia will take care of you first," Candis told him as the three light-skinned ones led Weyoun over to the bed, Rosaire throwing the sheer curtains aside to show satin sheets sprawled for him. "We will all take our turns with you." There was a suggestive hint behind her words that it made Weyoun feel himself between his legs. He laid down on his front and used his arms as a pillow beneath his head, watching as the brunette girl began to search the collection of bejeweled jars for a proper massage treatment to get started. When she finally selected one, she turned to him and smiled.

"This is guaranteed to lift your spirit and bring about serenity," she told him as she poured some oil onto her hand and rubbed both hands together. "Releases the tension and ignite your body's drives." Weyoun closed his eyes and groaned when they massaged his back and shoulders, the most exquisite of sensations coursing through his body as his muscles were mended. A sensual essence filled his nostrils that he could not tell what exactly was in. A jolting sensation shot about as his hips and buttocks were caressed. "Roses, lavender, citrus fruits, and mint leaves are combined," Niteia assured him, her voice soft and lilting, her ministrations on his bare backside increasing and seeming to enjoy this part of him that it turned him on. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop - then her hands moved away and worked on his thighs, below. Much to his disappointment, because between his loins, he was aching and burning that he needed relief.

"I believe we can...mmm, accommodate this even further. I would love some more...special treatment between my legs, if you take my meaning," Weyoun told her with a wink as he looked up at her blushing face, but she understood. "And bring in your...lady leader into this. Candis?" he called, and she stepped in, a smirk tugging her lips.

"I believe I know what you are asking, Weyoun. How can we refuse?" She looked at the brunette. "Niteia, you may reposition so his eloquent tongue can work its magic for both your satisfaction and his."

Weyoun sighed and closed his eyes, rolling onto his back so Candis took the oil bottle from Niteia so the other woman could go to the head of the table, opening the front of her dress and allowing it to fall, showing a luscious body with full breasts and flared hips. All the girls had this physique that it surprised him greatly. "I trust your good graces, ladies," he purred demurely, closing his eyes and tilting his head as far as it could go so he could take the sumptuous gift that was Niteia into his mouth while the other woman worked the oil over his body. He couldn't taste the girl herself, but the feel of her was slick and smooth, fluid on his mouth and skin, and it thrilled him that she was satisfied as he was. The soft flesh between her legs was most vulnerable and opened to him for access.

At the same time, Candis herself was working her hands over the front of his body with the oil. He moaned against Niteia's intimate flesh and muscles, downing her down whilst feeling his own body's pleasures. His muscles vibrated, his nipples tingled and hardened, teased by Candis' lips and fingers, his sides, hips and stomach treated erotically and flaming his nether regions even higher. He stiffened and twitched when the area between his loins was finally getting attention. She dabbed the oil on his groin, the tightly curled pubic hair smelling strongly of fruits and flowers floating to his senses and forcing his heartbeat faster. Candis' mouth on his length made him gasp as he was consumed with pleasure; his hands curling into fists and grasping the sheets beneath him. He wanted so much to shout to the computer to transmit his thanks to Quark for this idea of relaxation, but it could wait.

He never thought he'd say this, but he felt like a _man_.

The release was worth it; Niteia released down his throat, as he himself was taken down her leader's own. After all, it was the slogan: "your pleasure is OUR pleasure". Opened intimacy had never felt so delicious. Weyoun sighed and laid there for a moment, catching his breath. "Oh, that was desirable."

"The fun isn't over yet," Candis told him with a little wave of her finger. "You're going to want to take control; I see it in your eyes. Aaryna is very submissive. You will be pleased."

Ah, the exhilaration of being in control, and to know the redhead was skilled in submission. Both women stepped aside for her to come in, already naked and crawling onto the bed, laying on her side briefly because he needed to get situated and climb on top of her. Her breasts felt delectable under his hands, assuming Candis and Niteia felt the same. Aaryna looked up at him with soft innocence in her eyes, combined with devious and daring him to take her right now. He grinned and rumbled in his throat as he parted his legs on either side of her so he straddled her, feeling what he did with Niteia against himself. She whimpered and thrust her hips forward against him, begging him if not verbally.

"Your wish is my command," he drawled. "You're here to please me, my dear. My pleasure is yours, after all."

He slowly eased his cock into her body, her wetness coming onto him hard and fast, very powerful. He groaned when this similar moisture was just as heavy and sensational as Candis' mouth ravishing him. When he pulled his hips out and then thrust back in, Aaryna cried out and elevated her body to rub against Weyoun's chest. He sighed at the feel of her breasts against his body. It served only to drive his hips further against hers and make her cry out against him. His thigh muscles clenched as he bucked in and out, straining with the pressure as her own inner muscles grasped him. The climax by the end was a titanic wave that left him feeling very mellow and laying on top of her briefly, allowing them both to regain their strengths before he eased himself out of her and rolled off so she could let Rosaire have her turn.

Candis' tone had returned to its earlier sultry. "Rosaire is not the one you expect to give in to your demands; she will give you your pleasure by taking control. Not all women submit to men...but this is the same equal pleasure between you two."

The languid look in the last one's eyes and the way she handled him as he did the previous made Weyoun's last round worthwhile.

~o~

Odo looked up with Kira and Quark in time to see Weyoun leaving the holosuites, disembarking the stairs with a very ear-to-ear smile on his face. He despised that arrogant Vorta, but it made him curious as to what the ambassador had been up to that Quark would not tell him or Nerys. However, that grinning satisfaction was enough to tell him what kind of program was involved, and it made him shake his head clear of images he did NOT need.

"Quark," Nerys said over her kava juice, "I think I know what your business was - and I don't _want_ to know."

Quark only grinned, shook his head and went back to serving his next customer, one of the Cardassians who needed a break from the dabo table and winning his luck. He just looked happy that he had a potential new customer.

 **Not enough words to say other than I had a blast doing this. Read and review! :D**


End file.
